


Electric Blue

by gossamerghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, I would almost call this crack but it has just enough substance that I won't, Iwaizumi Hajime in California (Haikyuu!!), Karaoke, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Seijoh Four, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, drunk nonsense, i'm bringing the song fic back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerghost/pseuds/gossamerghost
Summary: Hajime frowned, punching his song selection into the light-up keyboard. “Whatever, you’re gonna be so impressed anyway, I actually know all the lyrics to this one.”“Oh, well, you knowing all the actual lyrics is actually very impressive,” Hanamaki agreed. Hajime was the kind of person who truly believed Taylor Swift saidstarbucks loversin Blank Space.“Shut it,” he said and pressed enter.***The Seijoh Four go out for a karaoke night and Iwaizumi entertains everyone, especially Oikawa, with his rendition of Electric Blue.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Electric Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is probably the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written. This dish is best enjoyed while listening to "Electric Blue" by ICEHOUSE.

**Irvine, California (2016) Plush Karaoke Lounge.**

“Stop hogging the mic, Tooru.” Hajime snapped, snagging the gold-bedazzled mic from his companion who was lounging against the plush leather couch of their rented karaoke room. Tooru surrendered it willingly, immediately replacing its existence in his hand with a can of cheap beer that Hajime had ordered for the room.

They’d been there three hours now, Hanamaki Takahiro, Iwaizumi Hajime, Matsukawa Issei and their formidable leader, Oikawa Tooru, in a comfy, disco-themed karaoke room in Irvine, California.

The quartet had been planning this trip for months, waiting until they’d all turned twenty-one and could drink in the US with their IDs and have Iwaizumi take them to all his favorite spots.

It’d been three years since they’d last since each other in person and this excursion was a sweet reminder that no matter how much time passed, they’d always be able to find a familiar sort of comfort in being with each other. Like coming home. 

“Is Iwa-chan finally going to grace us with a solo?” Tooru asked, propping his head up with his hand.

“Solo! Solo! Solo!” Hanamaki chanted and Matsukawa lifted his glass in a supportive cheers.

Hajime laughed. “Yeah, yeah, you jerks. I’m gonna sing a  _ hit  _ english song. So, you’d better all be impressed by my extensive english skills.”

“Hajime, we can all speak english pretty damn well these days,” Matsukawa drawled. It was true, they’d all been helping each other out since high school, especially so once Iwaizumi had let them know he’d intended to go abroad. Since Oikawa had similar plans -- albeit in a completely different country -- he’d wrangled them all into an intensive english study program to prepare.

Hajime frowned, punching his song selection into the light-up keyboard. “Whatever, you’re gonna be so impressed anyway, I actually know all the lyrics to this one.”

“Oh, well, you knowing  all  the  actual  lyrics is actually very impressive,” Hanamaki agreed. Hajime was the kind of person who truly believed Taylor Swift said  starbucks lovers in Blank Space.

“Shut it,” he said and pressed  _ enter _ .

Abruptly the screen of their television lit up a bright obnoxious blue, casting them all in its severe light. A title scrolled across the screen:

**ELECTRIC BLUE**

**ICE HOUSE**

And Hajime began to sing and Tooru was immediately entranced.

_ “If a boy had a chance _

_ A chance with someone like you,” _

Matsukawa whistled and Hanamaki hooted. Tooru took another sip of his drink. 

_ “Are you gonna break his heart? _

_ Let him cry for the moon?” _

It was like this song had changed Iwaizumi into some ethereal rock god, commanding and  _ demanding  _ the attention of his doting fans.

_ “Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes?” _

_ “I just freeze, _ ” Makki and Mattsun sang in unison.

“You know the lyrics?” Tooru asked, barking out a laugh.

_ “I just freeze _

_ Every time you see through me _

_ And it's all over you _

_ Electric blue.” _

Hajime dropped dramatically to his knees, gesturing wildly in a deeply uncoordinated way with his arms, dragging the mic away from his mouth. Tooru clapped, delighted.

_ “On my knees, _

_ Help me, baby, _

_ Tell me, what can I do? _

_ Electric blue.”  _

Iwaizumi dragged Tooru up from the couch, spinning him in dizzying circles.

_ “Oh, I had a dream _

_ For a moment I believed it was true _

_ Oh, I'd have given anything _

_ Just to be there with you.” _

Hajime winked at him and Tooru was so certain his whole body was blushing. He prayed the light of the room hid his pink hue well enough.

_ “Are you hiding _

_ Somewhere behind those eyes?” _

Hajime’s hand on Tooru’s chin, pulling him in, alluringly.

_ “I just freeze,”  _ the idiot duo belted out and Hajime was suddenly shimmying away, doing a disco move and leaving Tooru pleasantly frazzled.  _ What’s happening here? Who is this Hajime? _

_ “I JUST FREEZE! _

_ Every time you see through me _

_ And it's all over you _

_ Electric blue.” _

Hajime pressed himself up against the furthest wall, dramatically posed like a woman in a noir film.

_ “In too deep _

_ Standing here waiting _

_ As I'm breaking in two _

_ Electric blue.” _

Hajime pranced in a circle, making a little heart-break motion with his hands and Tooru had to grab a napkin to wipe the tears of laughter from his eyes.

_ “I can see _

_ Can see that it may be just a vision of you, _

_ Electric blue.” _

Makki and Mattsun had begun to dramatically reenact something that seemed to imitate the floating door scene from Titanic, with Makki on the floor and Mattsun above, fake shivering.

_ “On my knees _

_ Help me, baby _

_ Tell me what can I do? _

_ Electric blue.” _

Then Hajime used the microphone as a sax, imitating the solo that was blaring over the speakers in their room.

_ “Help me baby!”  _ Matsukawa shouted at Hanamki from across the couch, the latter fainting dramatically into the “water” of the floor. Tooru cackled, gripping his sides as they split from the force of laughing too much.

_ “Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes?” _

_ “In those eyes!” _

_ “I just freeze every time you see through me _

_ And it’s all over you.” _

_  
_ _ “Electric Blue,” _

_ “In too deep!” _

_ “Standing here waiting as I’m breaking in two _

_ I can see _

_ Can see that it may be just a vision of you _

_ Electric Blue.” _

This pattern of shouting the call and response, the echo and beck of each repeated line until the song fades out goes on and on and Tooru doubles over, laughing and cheering. 

_ “On my knees, _

_ Help me, baby, _

_ Tell me what can I do?” _

Tooru’s heard this song a number of times at practice and at throwback nights in clubs but he’d never paid it much mind.

_ “Electric blue!” _

Now, he’d never forget it.

Iwaizumi dropped to his knees, hand on his heart, tipping his head dramatically back as he sang out one final time _ : “Electric Blue!” _

“Woohoo! Yeah!” Tooru laughed, applauding the end enthusiastically. “Encore! Encore!”

Hajime wiped sweat from his brow, grinning. “I don’t think so, Shittykawa. That wiped me out.”

“I didn’t realize you were so out of shape for an athletic trainer in training,” Matsukawa teased.

“I could beat your ass in an arm wrestle contest now and forever, Issei. Tread lightly.” Hajime threatened, but it held no real malice.

***

“Well boys,” Hanamaki crooned, saluting Iwaizumi and Oikawa and he slung a lazy arm around Matsukawa’s neck. “That's our uber. We’ll see you tomorrow for brunch and a tour of campus?”

“Yup,” Hajime grinned. “See you tomorrow.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi waved goodbye as the pair clambered into the back of their ride and slid off into the night. 

“Ready?” Hajime asked, shrugging his coat on, cheeks still pink from booze and the familiar heat of his best friends sharing in the same space as him. 

“Totally,” Oikawa replied, shoving his own hands into his pockets. They began to walk back towards Iwaizumi’s housing. “But aren’t we like an hour away from your place?”

“Yeah, by walking.”

“We’re walking right now,” Oikawa laughed.

Iwaizumi hummed. “I guess I’m just not ready for this night to end yet.”

“It’s not over yet, Iwa-chan,” Tooru teased. “After all, I’m coming home with you, aren’t I?”

Hajime barely deigned to glare at his companion. 

“Anyway, when did you learn all the lyrics to that song?  _ Electric Blue? _ ” Tooru asked, the end of his question curving up as he fought off a giggle -- the sound charmingly boyish as it threatened to escape him. “It seems like such a weird pick to know  _ all  _ the words to.”

“Ah,” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck. “My roommates freshman year were really into going to 80s night at this all-ages club and when we’d come home they’d keep the party going and play their favorites. That song was just in constant rotation.”

“It’s a good song,” Tooru said.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed. “And it reminded me of you.”

Tooru blinked, pushing a particularly annoying piece of his bangs out of his face. “It did?”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, picking up the pace of their steps, forcing Tooru to walk faster to catch up. “Iwa-chan, it did? What does that mean?”

Still no response. Tooru huffed, tugging his hands from his pockets and reaching out to grasp the back of Iwaizumi’s jacket, dragging him back.  _ “Hajime.” _

Iwaizumi blinked at him. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Tooru blanched. “What?”

“Isn’t it obvious why it’d remind me of you?”

_ “NO,”  _ Tooru groaned, palming his face with his elegant hands. “No, it’s  _ not _ obvious! It’s a song about longing and desire and  _ want _ . And don’t get me wrong it is a  _ good  _ song. It is. It’s on the San Juan team’s oldies playlist… but that doesn’t explain why it reminds  _ you _ , Iwaizumi Hajime, of  _ me _ , your best friend ever, star of the Argentinian league, Oikawa Tooru.”

Hajime pulled himself free. “That’s why it makes me think of you!”

Tooru blinked, backtracking in his mind through the reasons he’d given. “Because it’s on the San Juan team’s oldies playlist?”

“Your teammates hittin’ ya in the back of the head too much during practice these days?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re stupid.”

“Great,” Tooru said, crossing his arms indignantly. 

“Ugh,” Hajime moaned into his sleeves which he had lifted briefly to shield his face. “I’m gonna say something so stupid, Tooru, and I need you to swear to all the gods above that you’re not gonna make fun of me.”

He lifted his face from his hands and Tooru smiled sweetly at him. “Promise.”

“Or tell Makki and Mattsun first thing tomorrow at brunch because you feel like it's a fun fact to share with the class. Ok?”

“Promise.”

“Or text Yahaba or Hinata about it because they like to hear the latest gossip in your life.”

Tooru hummed. “Promise… Are you gonna tell me now?”

“You… You make everything in my life feel electrically blue. When I see that color, or seafoam green, teal or turquoise, navy or Argentine blue or the  _ sun _ , I think about you! I think about how far away you are but how incredibly, wildly proud of you, I am. And then I look for a chance to bring you up and brag! Like I’m your dad! Or your boyfri-- anyway, it... And it -- it makes me freeze up and get all weirdly nostalgic, you know?”

Tooru nodded, quiet and surprised.

“I dunno,” Hajime shrugged. “I just feel like you know, you’ve always been able to see through me, understand me, know me. And I’ve just missed knowing that familiarity being here, in California. I’ve missed you. Ok?”

“Ok,” Tooru quirked his brows up.

“Ok,” Hajime sighed. “So, that’s all. It’s that I’ve missed you. A lot. And when I listen to this song, that ache of missing you doesn’t feel so strong.”

When Hajime finally lifted his eyes to meet Tooru’s again, he found the other man’s expression desperately, hopelessly adoring. “Quit looking at me like that.”

Hajime starts walking again, not bothering to wait for Oikawa’s brain or body to catch up to the things he’d just said.

“Wait! Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined, jogging to catch him, looping his right arm through Iwaizumi’s left. Honestly, it fits perfectly there, like a one lincoln log piece locking into another. “That’s… probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“What about when I said you’re the ultimate partner that I can be proud of?” Hajime wondered.

“Ah, well that’s up there too,” Tooru admitted. “But it’s nice to know you miss me when I’m gone.”

Hajime clears his throat. “Do you miss me?”

Tooru glances down at him. “Is that really a question?”

“Yeah,” Hajime sighs. “It really is.”

“I miss you all the time,” Tooru says and ducks down to press a chaste kiss against Iwaizumi’s temple -- emboldened by the cover of night and the last remnants of alcohol in his system.

“Cool,” Hajime laughs and tips his head up to smile at Tooru, whose heart skips a beat.

“What a very  _ Hajime  _ response to my sweet confession.” Tooru muses aloud.

“I think my confession was sweeter,” Hajime replies.

“Yeah,” Tooru agrees. “It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss 80s nights and karaoke bars but writing this made me feel, for a moment, like I was at one again. Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos, as always, are appreciated. 
> 
> Come holler at me on twitter @gossamerghosts :)


End file.
